Il mio unico amore di tutta la vita
by OnoderaSyoTakatsuki
Summary: Todo era tranquilo en la vida de Lovino, hasta que cierta persona, que el no quería volver a ver jamas, y que le hizo sufrir demasiado cuando lo abandono aparece en su vida nuevamente, para conseguir su corazón otar vez , sin saber que este jamas a dejado de amarlo, pero nunca lo admitirá. Pésimo Summary, este es mi primer fic Spamano espero les guste
1. Capitulo 1

**Holas beunooo les dejo otro de mis Fomes fics… wajajajja espero les guste, soy algo mala para escribir pero hago mi intento**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo los tome prestado para crear este fic~**

**Il mio unico amore de tutta la vita~**

Capitulo 1

Romano descansaba plácidamente en su cuarto cuando un ruido lo saco rápidamente de su profundo sueño.

-Ni-chan!- grito un alborotado Italiano lanzándose sobre el mayor eufórico

-Maldición Feliciano que no vez que estaba durmiendo-alego molesto el castaño- y quítate de arriba mió idiota que estas pesado

Maldizione- Empuja al menor logrando que este cayera al suelo

-ve~! Ni-chan eso dolió- lloriqueo Feliciano frotándose la cabeza- solo quería contarte que conocí a dos personas muy amables y simpáticas hoy- comento feliz- y…y trabajan en un restaurante dove la cibo es molto buona* y dijeron que podía ir a comer cuando quisiera!-

Romano lo miro sin gran importancia –y eso que me debe importar a mi? Para que diablos me cuentas esto? O es que me estas refregando en cara el hecho de que tengo pocos amigos? He bastardo!- dijo molesto y eso no era mentira, el de ojos verdes admitía que nunca fue muy bueno con la gente y apenas lograba tener un "amigo" si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma, apenas hablaba con el y no lo veía desde hace unos cuantos meses.

-wa! n-no ni-chan claro que no!...- murmuro algo asustado por la voz del mayor

-entonces sabes que me importa un carajo lo que hagas, y a quien conozcas Feliciano!-

-ha eso voy ...- dijo nervioso- veras... bueno... y-yo les invite a pasar la tardé aquí- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de los nervios, la mirada que le había dado Lovino al decir la ultima frase le hizo dar un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

-Q-Que hiciste que?! maldición Feliciano por que mierda haces esto sin consultarme primero, por que diablos tengo yo que aceptar a tus malditos amigos en nuestra casa? es que acaso piensas que vives solo! además los acabas de conocer y que sin son unos idiotas cabrones que te vieron la cara de idiota? haaa por tu culpa mañana no podré descansar! y tendré que soportar a mas idiotas como tu- estaba furioso, es que como se le ocurría invitar a gente que apenas conocía a la casa y además mañana es que ahora no iba a poder disfrutar de su día libre por la culpa de su hermano y sus quien sabe de amigos

-veee~! n-no ni-chan si los e visto muchas veces y son muy buenas personas!-

-Che*? es que ahora les espías por dios Feliciano tan bajo as llegado- suspiro algo frustrado- Pues bien has lo que se te de la puta gana pero ni creas que moveré algún estupido músculo por esos "amigos" tuyos entendiste?

-he! de verdad ni-chan wa! eres muy bueno! -el menor de los castaño se lanzo arriba de lovino para demostrarle su alegría con un fuerte abrazo- grazie Fratello Grazie*~

-ha! maldición quítate idiota y ahora vete salte de mi cuarto vamos vete! -lo aleja con una mirada asesina ordenadole salir de su habitación y dejarlo tranquilo por un buen rato, todo esto ya le había causado un gran dolor de cabeza.

-si.. si me iré enseguida pero no me golpees!- salio casi volando de la habitación cerrando muy fuertemente la puerta detrás de si.

-maldito...- susurro Lovi acomodándose en su cama -trae amigos... ese idiota es que acaso no piensa en lo que puedan hacer aquí... seguro son como el ha...-suspiro agotado- mejor me pongo a dormir o por la culpa de Feliciano me dará estrés!...-cerro los ojos lentamente logrando caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol comenzaba a reflejar sus hermoso y detestables rayos para el castaño manifestando que el día había llegado, Lovino comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos con pesadez y maldiciendo el hecho de que ya había amanecido, se estiro y se digno a levantarse, busco la ropa mas casual que podía tener, era su día libre y no tenia por que estar bien vestido estaría en casa a si que no había problema.

Ya listo, bajo en busca de su desayuno esperándose encontrar al menos haciéndolo, pero no logro oír absolutamente ningún ruido, confuso lo llamo- Feliciano esta listo ya el desayuno?!- hablo (mas bien grito) el castaño sin obtener respuesta, ya molesto con el seño fruncido bajo hasta la cocina para encara a Feliciano -Es que estas sordo! Tu idio...- entro a la cocina y esta estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie en ella, entonces Feliciano no estaba?, anoche no le había dicho nada de que saldría en la mañana, un preguntándose el hecho de que su hermano no estuviera, fijo su vista en un pequeño papel sobre la mesa junto a unas tostadas camino hacia el lugar y comenzó a leer el dicho papel.

"_Querido Ni-chan_

_Espero no te enojes que haya salido sin avisarte ve~ es que me desperté muy temprano y decidí salir al restaurante de mis amigos... _

_Como vez te deje el desayuno preparado, y de la comida no te preocupes que con los chicos la preparáramos al llegar _

_te quiero y no te enojes si? cuida la casa._

_atte. Feliciano" _

ese estupido pensó el mayor enfurecido, no le bastaba con traer esos idiotas amigos de el, si no que ahora, mas enzima lo dejaba solo para estar con ellos, esto no se lo perdonaría. Tiro el papel sobre la mesa, agarro las tostadas y se encamino hacia el sofá, todo estaba demasiado silencioso para ser cierto, ya se había acostumbrado a la voz chillona de Feliciano retumbando por toda la casa, lograba sentirse un poco solo, pero jamás se lo diría en la cara a su hermano, su orgullo y el mismo no se lo permitía.

Comenzó a comer tranquilo mientras veía algo de tele todo estaba bastante aburrido así que decidió dejarlo en el canal de Football a ver si había algún partido entretenido, y así paso la hora y sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido sobre el gran y cómodo sofá que el siempre decía ser solo suyo.

_Lovi... y-yo y-yo te amo!-soltó un chico castaño y moreno sonrojado_

_ha! -se sonroja- q-que estas diciendo bastardo! n-no hagas ese tipo de bromas maldición no es gracioso!_

_n-no es una broma lovi... me e enamorado de ti... Ti amo -romano se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, aquello era verdad? había escuchado bien? de verdad se le estaba confesando la persona que el pensó que jamás lo querría de esa manera? no estaba escuchando mal...-m-me gustaría saber cual es tu respuesta lovi...-lo saco de su pensamiento- me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes por mi..._

_-ERES UN MALDITO CABRON!-grito con algunas lagrimas- MALDICION TU Y TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS!, CLARO QUE TI AMO MALDICON...- exclamo tapándose el rostro para no ser visto por el mayor, no quería que viera su rostro sonrojado, no quería que le viera llorar de felicidad por aquellas palabras que le había dicho._

_-L-Lovi...- murmuro, el nombrado sintió como unos calidos brazos lo apresaban juntándolo al cuerpo del mayor- déjame que te mire si?... estoy tan feliz como tu y lo sabes...- lentamente comenzó a levantar el sonrojado y mojado rostro de Lovino quedando frente a frente, mirándose ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro... -te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo siempre estaré a tu lado..._

Lovino salto de golpe despertándose de aquel sueño, por que aquel chico volvió a aparecer en sus sueños ya hacia años que se había prometido olvidarlo... aunque le resultase difícil, aunque le sea imposible, no podía negar que aun lo recordaba, que aun tenia en su memoria aquellos momentos que paso con aquel moreno, jamás podría sacarlas de su cabeza.

-ha maldición... por que diablos sigues en mi cabeza... - recordó aquellas palabras que le avía dicho el castaño cuando se le confeso "te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo, siempre estaré a tu lado" eran puras mentiras si le avía dicho aquello, porque ahora no estaba a su lado por que le había abandonado sin decir nada, por que lo abandono, porque nunca le llamo o le aviso de su paradera...-porque jamás me amo ese idiota... -murmuro triste, recordarlo le dolía y mucho. Se froto fuertemente su rostro para poder salir de esos pensamientos y miro la hora ya eran las 2 de la tarde tanto había dormido, se levanto del sofá y se fue a arreglar un poco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Ni-chan! Hemos llegado! -se escucho desde la entrada de la casa- ve~ esperen aquí- dijo el menor adentrándose a la casa para buscar a Lovino- ni-chan ni-chan!- entro al baño donde el italiano mayor se estaba arreglando- aquí estas

-pues obvio... es que acoso no me ves...-dijo con el seño fruncido

-ven ni-chan para que conozcas a los demás!- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la entrada

-haaa Feliciano te dije que no me interesa conocer a tus amigos!

-pero Fratello por favor no seas malo, solo salúdalos si? además a uno de ellos le encanta mucho el tomate como a ti, podrían ser muy buenos amigos!

-haaa maldizione esta bien iré pero suéltame ya!- exclamo soltándose del agarre del menor - solo los saludare y ya!

-ve~ sii

Ambos italianos fueron hasta la entrada, Feliciano saltando y revoloteando feliz y Lovino con cara de pocos amigos, y con los brazos cruzados

-ni-chan ellos son! Lovino alzo la mirada para ver primero diviso a un chico rubio, y alto con grandes brazos, le causo algo de escalofríos, luego mira al otro este le estaba dando la espalda

-Antonio...-murmuro el rubio- ya están aquí- el chico nombrado se volteo sonriente, Lovino no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían a-aquel chico, no podía ser el, aquello que veía no podía ser real...

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció inmediatamente cuando su mirada se encontró con el mayor de los Italianos -L-LOVI!...- exclamo el moreno con sorpresa no podía cree que aquella persona estuviera frente a el…

-Antonio...- murmuro lovi también sorprendido, y con cara de espanto.

**Etto… bueno que les puedo decir este es mi segundo fic que subo a decir verdad escribo horrible y espero me entiendan, no tenia muchas ganas de subirlo pero me anime espero tener el segundo capitulo luego. También me gustaría que dejen comentarios para saber que tal esta y que es lo que no les a gustado bueno eso! Les dejo algunas palabras en Italiano que tal vez no sepan que significa.**

**1: dove la cibo es molto buona: donde la camida es muy buena**

**2: che?: que?**

**3: Grazie Fratello Grazie: hermano gracias **


	2. La Razón

**Holas beunooo les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic espero les guste~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, solo los tome prestado para crear este fic~**

**Il mio unico amore de tutta la vita~**

Capitulo 2: La razón

¡L-Lovi!- exclamo el moreno con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

-Antonio…-murmuro también el castaño sorprendido

-he…- miro confuso la escena, el menor de los italianos –¿Ya se conocen?...- pregunto mirando a ambos chicos, ninguno respondió a su pregunta, ambos se miraban simplemente sin decir alguna palabra –f-¿fratello?- Lovino dio un salto cuando Feliciano le tomo el hombro estaba muy concentrado viendo al moreno, ¿es que so no era un sueño? De verdad estaba allí frente a el después de muchos años, o simplemente era una ilusión creada por el, era imposible que fuera el, no después de tantos años, sin tener noticias, sin ni siquiera saber en que parte del mundo estaba. Ahora estaba allí en su casa frente a el y mas enzima era uno de los amigos que Feliciano había traído… entonces su hermano lo conocía de antes, y ¿Cómo el bastardo no le había hablado de el? O es que el idiota sabia que eran hermanos y solo lo hizo para acercarse a el… no eso no podía ser, se veía tan impresionado como el, además jamás le había presentado a su hermano así que era imposible…

-Antonio ¿Es el?...- pregunto el rubio mirando al susodicho, este seguía en la misma posición de hace rato pero logro reaccionar a las palabras del mas alto

-he… Lud…-el moreno bajo al miara tristemente- a si es… es el..- murmuro respondiendo a lo que le había preguntado el rubio

-ya veo…-

-¡ve!- no entiendo- se quejo el menor de los Italianos –fratello se conocen ¿Verdad?...-

-ha ya deja de joder Feliciano, si nos conocemos maldición y ahora déjame en paz ¡maldición!- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, no quería seguir viendo la cara de aquel chico, no quería intercambiar palabras con el, no quería verlo…

-L-Lovi…-susurro el Español mirando tristemente el lugar por donde Lovino se había ido.

-sigo sin entender…- bujo Feliciano haciendo puchero- ¿Que es lo que paso entre mi fratello y tu Antonio Ni-san?, porque mi fratello se puso tan histérico después de haberte visto…

-bueno- comenzó el moreno- es una larga historia…

* * *

_-Bueno chicos les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero, el es trasladado des Italia su nombre el Lovino Vargas ¡Lovino por favor pasa!-_

Lovi era nuevo en mi clase, allí fue la primera vez que lo vi, cuando el profesor le hizo entrar, este estaba bastante serio y lo que mas me llamo la atención de el fue su extraño rizo en su lado derecho, pero también me pareció muy tierno. Al principio era un chico bastante cerrad, no hablaba con nadie, y nadie se le acercaba porque decían que si le hacías algo, llamaría a la mafia o cosas así. Siempre estuvo solo, pero yo jamas vi ni un rastro de maldad en el.

Un día cuando nos encontrábamos ambos solos en la sala decidí acercármele, al principio simplemente me ignoro, me echaba o me golpeaba, hasta que se resigno a mi presencia y logre que fuéramos amigos. Gracias a eso Lovi fue cambiando ya era mas simpático con la gente, hablaba con mas persones y una vez que otra yo lograba sacarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas, hasta que llego el día en que me di cuenta que yo ya no le miraba de la misma forma que antes, que algo en mi había cambiado, que mis sentimientos a lovi eran distintos a los de un simple amigo, había empezado a sentir cosas por el, deseaba tenerlo solo a mi lado, deseaba que solo me sonriera a mi, que solo me viera a mi, y entonces, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de el, al principio me lo negué muchas veces, pero con el tiempo lo empecé a admitir, hasta que un dia se lo dije.

_-L-Lovi… hay algo importante que debo decirte…-_

_-o-oye idiota no pongas esa cara que me estas asustando…-_

_-se que después de esto me odiaras, o me encontraras una peersona despreciable…-_

_-P-pero que diablos e…-_

_-¡TE AMO!...-_

_-he…-_

Su cara estaba completamente roja cuando se lo dije, y tenia la mirada perdida, al principio pensé que me golpearía y que me refregaría a la cara lo asqueroso que era, pero en vez de eso lo que obtuve de el fue un inesperado, MUI inesperado beso, entonces el me correspondía pensé en ese momento, era feliz, ambos éramos felices, lo sabia por la forma en la que lovi actuaba aunque fuera el mismo de siempre, con sus golpes y palabrotas, lograba sonreír mas a menudo.

Pero un día recibí una muy mala noticia, sobre mis familiares en España, mis padres junto con el menor de mis hermanos, habían tenido un accidente, por lo que me vi. obligado a viajar allí sin avisarle a lovi… todo fue demasiado repentino… y pues hace mas o menos un año que llegue a Italia nuevamente para poder buscarle y pedirle perdón, porque se que el debe haber sufrido demasiado mas de lo que yo lo ice.

* * *

-ve…-

-por eso el de seguro me odia ahora…-

-p-pero no es tu culpa Antonio ni-chan… tú tenías que irte por necesidad no porque lo querías abandonar –

-Lo se Feli-chan pero Lovi… Lovino no lo sabe-

-pero de ves decirle- agrego el rubio

-m… no lo se Lud conozco muy bien a lovino y tal vez crea que le estoy tratando de chantajear con eso…-

-¡Aun a si deberías decirle¡… t-tu aun sigues amando a mi fratello verdad-

-mas de lo que te imaginas Feli…- dijo con la mirada baja y pensativa, recordar aquellos momentos con lovino le hacia muy feliz pero triste a la vez, sabia que el Italiano jamas le perdonaría y el muchas le había dicho "¡_ni se te ocurra abandonarme bastardo que jamas te lo perdonare!" _sabia que aquello lo decía de verdad, no era un juego eran palabras sinceras y el las había roto, al separarse del menor sin decirle nada sobre eso… pero es que ese día le habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que no tuvo forma de avisarle…

-Ahora que cenemos tata de acercarte mas a fratello y hablar con el-

-No creo que quiera verme pero lo intentare…-

-bien, ahora a lo que vinieron ve, vamos a preparar la cena!-

-claro vamos- sonrió el moreno

-vamos lud- tomo de la mano al rubio y lo adentro a la cocina, sin percatarse del pequeño sonrojo que tenia el rubio en sus blancas mejillas.

* * *

-Fratello la cena ya esta lista!-

-NI PIENSES QUE VOY A IR A COMER ALLI CON ESE IDIOTA!- Estaba furioso, triste, alegre, nervioso, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y todo gracias al BASTARDO moreno que se encontraba abajo… el tenia la culpa de que se sintiera así, y como no hacerlo, si se dignaba a aparecer después de mucho tiempo, y lo peor que el aun estaba enamorado de ese tipo, por mucho que tratara de negarlo, sus sentimientos hacia el continuaban en su corazón… pero ¿Por qué?... porque ese bastardo fue la única persona que le tratado de forma normal en la escuela, fue la única persona que no le criticaba como era, la única persona que lo amo tal cual era… como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho… por esa razón en lo seguía amando… pero no podía mas bien no quería perdonarle, su partida le había afectado demasiado tanto que callo en depresión un tiempo…

-vamos Fratello, además hay pasta para la cena con salsa boloñesa como a ti te gusta- maldición odiaba que su hermano supiera sus platillos favoritos, su estomago le pedía comida, y con aquello que le había dicho Feliciano, le era mas que suficiente para ir a comer.

-E-Esta bien iré a comer ¡Pero no creas que seré respetuoso con los idiotas de abajo no les dirigiré la palabra en ningún momento! ¡Oíste!- le grito enfadado saliendo de su cuarto con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡ve! S-si ni-chan pero no me mires de esa manera que me da miedo…- dijo algo asustado el menor siguiendo a su hermano hasta la sala.

Todos tomaron asiento para poder comer, por precaución Antonio se sentó enfrente y no al lado de lovino, lo conocía y este era capaz de cualquier cosa si le veía a su lado, mientras que los demás tortolitos estaban sentados juntos, y una que otra vez se dirigían miradas extrañas, el silencio abundaba en la sala, era molesto, para todos, hasta que el menor decidió romperlo.-ve y como esta la pasta?-

-esta deliciosa Feli- respondió el oji-verde sonriéndole a Feliciano

-si, esta muy rica…- murmuro el Alemán algo sonrojado.

-ve me alegra que les gustara jeje y que hay de ti fratello ¿Te gusta la pasta?-

-y por que diablos tengo yo que responder esa pregunta idiota…-

-he… ni-chan no te enojes solo quería saber…-

-a-a si es lovi… Feli solo quería saber no te enojes con el…- le dijo temerario Antonio, quería hablar con Italiano, pero no sabia como o que decirle, este solo le dirigió una mirada de odio y comenzó lentamente a abrir sus labios para decir algunas palabras.

-Quien diablos te crees con el permiso de llamarme Lovi!-

-ho vamos si yo siempre te…

-Ya cállate! No quiero oírte no quiero saber nada de ti! Te vas por no se cuantos años y ahora apareces como si nada! Crees que con volver todo a como era antes soluciona las cosas! Pues te digo al tiro que eso no sucederá! Creo haberte dejado claro que se me abandonabas jamás te perdonaría… Pues bien jamás lo are no te pienso perdonar esto…

-Lo-Lovi déjame explicarte…

-Explicarme? Aquí no hay nada que explicar bastado! Es que te aburriste de mi y te mandaste a cambiar verdad! Pues bien, sabes no me importa has lo que se te pegue la puta gana, pero no vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas oíste nunca mas! – el Italiano se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su habitación con los ojos completamente húmedos, estar al lado del Español le afectaba demasiado, le hacia pensar en aquellos momentos juntos… no quería, no quería saber nada mas de el… no cuando ya creía haberle olvidado.

-Lovi escúchame!- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-CALLATE! Dije que no quería saber nada de ti Bastardo!-

-A-Aun así… tengo que decirte que yo no te deje por que no te ame, es mas jamás pude sacarte de mi corazón pero lo que paso…

-MALDICION TE DICEN QUE TE ACLLES NO PIENSO OIR TUS EXCUSAS!-

-¡LOVI NO SON EXCUSAS POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!-

-NO LO ARE!-

-lovi… bueno solo te diré esto por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te hice sentir, por los malos momentos que tuviste… y también quiero que sepas que yo aun te amo! Y la razón por la que regrese a Italia eres tu! Solo tu! Vine a buscarte decirte cuanto te amo… y si no deseas perdonarme entonces te diré esto… LOVINO VARGAS, TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, Y AUNQUE TU YA NO ME AMES PIENSO VOLVER A CONQUISTAR TU HERIDO CORAZON Y HACERTE COMPLETAMENTE MIO!...- el italiano quedo completamente sorprendido por las palabras del moreno, y hasta sentía su rostro completamente sonrojado, pero aun a si… no le perdonaría, si decía que le enamoraría de nuevo que lo hiciera, pero el no caerá en eso de nuevo no lo ara…

-a si que lovino… solo prepárate que no te dejare dormir tranquilo… no hasta que me perdones y digas que aun me amas…-

-YA VETE MALDICION DEJAME SOLO!-

-bien…- mormuro Antonio alejándose del cuarto de lovino, estaba triste, sabia que aquello pasaría, que Lovino actuaría de esa manera, pero aun así le dolía, y mucho, por que el sabia muy bien que jamás había dejado de amar al Italiano y que le respondería de esa forma, era como enterrarle miles de clavos en el corazón, pero era su culpa, o eso creía aunque todo era por un accidente, fue el, él culpable de no explicarle a Lovi el había tenido la culpa de destrozar el corazoncito sensible de su amado… se merecía este dolor… por que tal vez Lovino sofrió de la misma manera que el lo hacia ahora.

-maldición… MALDICION! Por que diablos tenia que pasar esto… por que diablos tenia que regresar ese bastardo… por que a mí…- se lamentaba el Italiano, no era su intención tratarlo de esa manera, pero le era imposible controlarse, el solo venia a pedirle disculpas… aun a si, aunque le perdonase el dolor no se lo quita nadie, todo aquello que había pasado no podía ser sanado con un simple "_perdón_"…

* * *

ve… Antonio Ni-chan… p-perdón… yo no pensé que mi fratello…-

-no te preocupes Feli…- le sonríe levemente- ya sabia que eso pasaría…-

-Antonio…- dijo el rubio junto a él mirándole tristemente

-no se preocupen ya pasara… creo que será mejor que me valla…-

-p-pero…-

-no te preocupes Feli… de verdad estoy bien además no quiero que lovi se quede encerrado todo el día en su cuarto por mi culpa…-

-¿te acompaño?...-

-he… no Lud no te preocupes, disfruta el día con Feli estaré bien solo no te preocupes ya te lo dije-

-p-pero… no creo que el hermano de Feliciano tampoco quiera verme…-

-s-si si Ludwig tiene razón- dijo el menor de los italianos con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro.

-bueno… si eso quieren… Gracias por todo Feli, estaba exquisita la pasta espero nos veamos luego… y cuida bien de lovi…- le sonríe dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Adiós Feliciano gracias por todo nos vemos-

-arrivedershi Antonio, Ludwig cuídense…- les dijo moviendo la mano para despedirse de ambos.

Antonio ¿Qué es lo que piensas a hacer ahora que le as encontrado? –

-p-pues… no lo se… aun le amo y no quiero perderle… definitivamente le conquistare de nuevo!

-y como piensas hacerlo-

-empezando desde el principio, como la primera vez… y dejare que todo fluya con el tiempo….-

* * *

**Bueno espero les gustara... esta algo fome a mi opinión pero me esforcé jejeje la verdad estoy llenas de pruebas y me a costado mucho lograr hacerlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que dejo review y por su apoyo bueno eso~ no se cuando subiré el tercero espero sea pronto jejeje nos leemos ciao ciao~**


End file.
